1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a turnable tightening device, more particularly to a turnable tightening device adapted to tighten a screw hook and adapted to be actuated by a driving tool for screwing the screw hook into a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional turnable holding device 1 adapted to hold a screw hook 2 and to be driven by a screw driver 3 for screwing the screw hook 2 into a wall, is shown to be in the form of a plate, and has a rectangular slot 101 formed in an upper end thereof for receiving a hook body 201 of the screw hook 2, and an actuating hole 102 formed in a lower end thereof such that an actuating end of the screw driver 3 can be inserted therein to turn the tightening device 1 and screw a threaded shaft 202 of the screw hook 2 into a wall. Since the hook body 201 of the screw hook 2 is movable in the slot 101, the threaded shaft 202 tends to deviate from the rotating axis of the screw driver 3 so as to affect adversely the screwing operation of the screw hook 2. In addition, the slot 101 of the fixed dimension cannot receive screw hooks of any size.
As shown in FIG. 3, another conventional turnable holding device has an upper forked end 301 which defines a V-shaped slot 302 adapted for accommodating screw hooks 2 of any size, and a lower hexagonal post end 303 adapted to engage a socket head of a screw driver 4. This type of holding device is still disadvantageous in that the hook body of the screw hook 2 may deviate from the rotating axis of the screw driver 4.